


Clothes for Angels

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Semipublic Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Castiel pick out new clothes, which leads to sex in a dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes for Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request of chibikameai

"Are you sure this really necessary, Dean?" Castiel asked, deep voice as uncomfortable as it was ever going to become.

How Dean could tell that the angel was uncomfortable, Dean himself didn't know, as the angel was as inflectionless as usual. He gave himself private points for knowing Castiel well enough to pick up on when exactly the angel was comfortable and when he was not. He knew that he was probably the only one who did know Castiel that well, and felt privileged for doing so.

"Dude, you can't keep wearing those clothes forever, you know. I told you that, dude," Dean reiterated, with a sigh. "I mean, seriously, how many times have you patched up Jimmy's clothing since you possessed him?"

"I have lost count, Dean," Castiel admitted, after a brief and uncomfortable pause.

"My point exactly," Dean said, rolling his eyes at Castiel's behavior. "It won't hurt to wear something different, you know."

"Can I at least keep the trenchcoat? I have become quite attached to this coat," Castiel said, as he trailed after Dean, further into the clothing store.

"No, you freaking can't , Cas. The whole point of changing your clothing is to change the whole outfit," Dean said, with a weary and long suffering sigh. "Besides, sweetheart, I'm sure there's something else that would suit you better than that thing does."

"Do you not like my coat, Dean?" Castiel asked, stopping to stare down at his clothing curiously.

Dean stopped a few feet away and stared at him, eyes flickering over his lover's frame appraisingly.

"The suit's fine, but you need a new one. The coat I never liked," Dean admitted.

"Oh," Castiel said, shoulders sagging a little in disappointment.

"Why don't you try something a little darker? You look the type of guy who'd wear a black coat well," Dean said, reaching for a similar trenchcoat, this time in black, from a rack nearby.

He closed the distance between them and held the coat up to Castiel's slender frame. He nodded as he decided he liked the color better on his boyfriend.

"See, you look much better in black," he said, with a smile.

Castiel turned his face to Dean's, large blue eyes trusting yet questioning.

"Dude, I insist. Trust me on this, black suits you," Dean told him, as he placed the coat in the angel's hands.

"Okay, Dean, I trust you," Castiel replied, deep voice soft and barely audible over the myriad conversations in the store.

Dean still heard, however, and he turned to throw a grateful smile at his lover. He felt touched that Castiel trusted him when all others would probably be dubious over that fact. He wasn't even sure that Sam even trusted him all of the time, judging by how many times that the younger Winchester argued against him and he was his own brother. He stopped by a rack of pants before waiting for Castiel to join him. He smiled when Castiel slid his hand into his, fingers curling around Dean's palm as he waited for the hunter to do something. Castiel watched as Dean smiled immediately and tightened his grip on Castiel's slender hand. The angel smiled to himself, glad that Dean had shown his affection immediately, when usually he shunned such public shows of affection.

"Do you know what size you are?" Dean asked, as he gestured towards the rack of pants.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, blinking at him curiously.

"Your size. You must know your pant-size, or Jimmy must have done," Dean said, before he sighed. "You know what, never mind. I'm sure we'll figure that out between us. You don't look that big."

He held up a likely pair of pants before he nodded in satisfaction.

"That looks like it would fit," he muttered more to himself than to the angel, before plucking a few pairs from the rack. "Shirt, next."

Castiel followed Dean further into the store and stopped when the hunter did. Dean glanced up at Castiel, lips pushed out as he assessed Castiel's coloring. He pulled several different colored shirts from the rack before pushing the pile into Castiel's waiting arms. Then he glanced around the store as though searching for something.

"What are you looking for? Castiel asked, curiously, head tilted to the side as he tracked Dean's gaze around the variegated racks around the store.

"Changing room," Dean muttered, before flagging down a passing store worker. "Excuse me, miss? Where's your changing room?"

"Over by the far corner. You can't miss it, it's by the rear exit," the lady replied, with a smile.

Her gaze flickered over Castiel's slender frame and smiled, grin designed to be alluring. Dean felt a surge of jealousy flow through him, despite the fact that Castiel himself had taken no notice of her. The angel seemed to be spending far more time in staring at Dean, plump lips parted as he watched the flow of emotions playing out behind Dean's eyes, squinching his mouth into an unhappy pout. The hunter slid his arm around Castiel's waist possessively, making the lady's smile glaze over slightly, eyes misting in obvious disappointment that her prey belonged to someone else. The angel settled happily into Dean's body, frame conforming into Dean's after long weeks of practice at being hugged by Dean. He rested one slender hand upon Dean's chest and stared at him intently, making even the store assistant smile at the devotion there.

"He's my boyfriend," Dean said, a little proudly at her smile. "I'm buying him new clothes."

"That's nice," the lady replied. "You're a lucky man."

"You mean he is," Dean shot back, before leading Castiel away decisively.

He didn't breathe again until they attained the safety of the changing room, which was where the store worker had indicated it was. He exhaled noisily but didn't relinquish his hold on Castiel immediately; instead he took the pile of clothes one handed from the angel and dumped them on the nearest chair, while still keeping one arm wrapped securely around his lover's body.

"Jeez, I hate this," Dean muttered to himself more so than Castiel.

"What? Why?" Castiel asked as he stared at Dean.

"I hate it when they hit on you," Dean explained. "They don't understand you're taken. You're mine."

"It does not hurt to do what you just did, Dean," Castiel said, mildly. "Besides, I like it when you cuddle me in public."

Dean shot him a thin lipped smile, knowing that he didn't do it often enough and wondered if Castiel would prefer it if he did. The angel nodded slightly, large eyes never leaving Dean's face. The hunter smiled a little softer now, before pulling the curtain shut on the changing room affording them a little more privacy. He took the chance then to lean in and press his mouth against Castiel's, lips locking in a hungry kiss. He was satisfied when Castiel responded easily, soft lips pliant against his, eyelashes tickling against Dean's cheek when the angel closed his eyes.

Dean cupped one hand on the back of Castiel's neck, holding him steady as they kissed, while his free hand rested upon the angel's ass, fingers clamping tight against the angel's butt possessively. He pulled away to catch his breath, eyes still trained upon Castiel's lips, rough and puffy now from the force of Dean's kiss.

"You wanna try those clothes on?" Dean murmured, arms still wrapped around his lover's slender frame.

"Yes," Castiel replied, making no attempt to move himself.

Dean was the one to step away, albeit reluctantly and he handed Castiel the first combination of pants and shirt. He remained watching as Castiel changed, slowly undressing from his usual suit into the clothes that Dean had handed to him. The hunter watched as Castiel stripped down to his boxers, slender body lithe and supple in the light. Castiel shot him an amused look, when he caught Dean staring openly at him. Dean gave him a smirk but didn't turn away.

"What?" he asked.

"You're staring," Castiel replied.

"What? I can't watch my boyfriend now? You know I like it when you're naked," Dean replied, as he ran one hand over Castiel's boxer clad ass.

The angel shuddered slightly beneath the contact before he pulled on the first pair of pants. Although a little loose around the legs and hips, they both decided they would be serviceable. The next pair that Castiel tried on fitted him more snugly, defining his ass against soft black material. Dean grinned and couldn't help himself from pinching the angel's ass, to which Castiel pinched Dean's in return. The hunter laughed, before he watched Castiel pull the first shirt from the pile around his slender body.

"No," Dean said, immediately before the angel had even buttoned the garment around his slender frame.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"It's the wrong color," Dean replied. "Gray doesn't suit you; I don't like it. Try something else."

Castiel sighed, but followed Dean's request, discarding the burgundy shirt at Dean's request, then the forest green, before Dean nodded appreciatively at the black. Then Dean grinned at the dark blue shirt, announcing that the color matched Castiel's eyes.

"So you like the blue shirt?" Castiel asked, with the vaguest hint of a smile.

"Yeah," Dean said, with a smile. "And the black one."

He ran his hand down Castiel's side, before sliding his arm around the angel's waist, trapping him against his body gently. He stared at Castiel's plush lips, so close he could lean in and kiss him if he so wished.

"God, you're beautiful," Dean muttered, before he kissed Castiel again.

The angel kissed him back, and felt the hunter's erection hard against his thigh. He deepened the kiss hungrily, smelling the hunter's arousal thick and heavy in the air. Dean reached between them and cupped Castiel's dick beneath his new pants and felt that Castiel was already hard, yet still he started massaging his lover's erection through the crisp material. Castiel broke away, eyes unfocussed as he pushed his dick repeatedly into Dean's palm, breath harsh in his throat as they stood there.

"I want your clothes off," Dean muttered.

"I just put them on," Castiel replied, voice gruff in his desire.

"I don't care," Dean replied. "I wanna fuck you."

Castiel stepped away, mourning the loss of the pressure of Dean's hand against his dick, before he did as Dean had requested, stripping down to nothing and his new clothes pooled at his feet upon the floor. Dean's eyes ran appreciatively over his lover's body, resting upon Castiel's erection hard and curling up towards his abdomen, shining with pre-cum at the head. Castiel stared at him expectantly, eyes running over Dean's body, visibly undressing him with his eyes. Dean took the not so subtle hint before he stripped down to nothing too.

Castiel turned around at Dean's insistence, forearm braced against the mirror behind them, head dipped slightly and making him seem more fragile from a different angle. Dean spat on his fingers, having no lube to prepare his lover. He caressed Castiel's ass with his free hand as he dipped his slick finger between Castiel's ass cheeks, probing his hole until he pushed inside him. Castiel groaned out a deep, guttural note at the intrusion, jerking forward slightly then back more forcefully as Dean started preparing him, stretching him wide and loose. The hunter rained kisses down upon Castiel's naked shoulder, leaning in and pressing his hard dick against Castiel's exposed thigh, rubbing himself against his lover to gain more friction.

Finally, he pulled away, and slicked his dick up with more saliva before positioning himself behind Castiel. The angel held his breath, body quivering with expectation and he moaned, a high whine rumbling in his throat as Dean penetrated him, dick hard and thick as he pushed inside him. The hunter didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside his lover, breath harsh and panting at the feel of Castiel tight and hot around his dick.

They stood there, bodies still and joined for a moment before Dean thrust harshly into Castiel once. He heard the angel's forehead hit against the mirror but he couldn't stop; instead it was as though a tide had been set free inside him and he thrust harshly into Castiel. He leant into him, chest leaning against Castiels back as he re-positioned his hips slightly, adjusting the angle and pumping his hips against Castiel's. Skin slapped against naked skin and deep guttural moans were exchanged between them as they fucked. Dean grasped his lover, on hips and shoulder, fingers curling into him and leaving bruises.

Dean watched Castiel's face in the mirror, and saw the slackness of his lover's jaw, the hungry look of lust in Castiel's eyes and the way his breath fogged up the glass in sharp staccato bursts. The hunter's name was a deep groan bursting intermittently from Castiel's plush lips, goading Dean onto further efforts. The hunter fucked into him harder, head of his cock rubbing smoothly against Castiel's prostate and stimulating him. Dean's hands dropped from Castiel's hip and shoulder, before he cupped Castiel's balls in one hand and started wanking off Castiel with the other.

Castiel gave a wordless cry at that, body shuddering and jarring between Dean's dick still thrusting into his ass and Dean's hands massaging his balls and stroking his cock. The angel didn't last long, spattering over the mirror in front of him in thick ropes of his cum, covering Dean's fingers in his seed and his love.

Dean reared back, eyes closed and mouth agape as he felt Castiel's orgasm rippling through his lover's body, tightening his ass around Dean's cock and stimulating him. Castiel's breath shuddered in his throat as he felt the thick wet rush of Dean's seed inside him, marking him in hot streaks as the hunter climaxed deep inside him. The hunter leant his forehead against Castiel's shoulder, sweat mingling, chests heaving as they remained locked together in a lover's embrace, Dean's dick still sheathed tight inside Castiel.

"More," Castiel announced, voice deep with continued need.

"I can't, Cas," Dean panted out. "I want to, but I can't. I need to recover."

"More," Castiel insisted, before reaching round to lay his hand flat against Dean's naked hip.

The hunter shuddered as he felt lust roar through him again, dick hard again from Castiel's touch and sheer force of will. . They writhed and fucked against the mirror and Castiel's gaze locked intently with Dean's this time. Their eyes remained fixed upon each other via their reflections as they climaxed, lips stretched wide in a mutual scream of desire and pleasured arousal, before Dean slid away, exhausted.

He leant against the far wall, naked, chest heaving, eyes half closed as Castiel crossed the floor. The angel slid his arms around Dean's waist and rested his head upon the hunter's shoulder; Dean held him close gently. They remained silent until Castiel finally pulled away and dressed in Jimmy's old clothing again. He waited until Dean dressed himself, surreptitiously cleaning the mirror with one swipe of his hand to remove all traces of his seed stuck to the reflective surface. Dean caught the gesture anyway and smiled silently, before gathering up their purchases and clothes that were no longer needed. Without speaking they left the dressing room, hands wrapping around each other as they made their way across the store to pay for their purchases and to finally leave.

~fini~


End file.
